Myles Reed
Myles Reed is one of the main characters of the Trinity (series) as the third and youngest member of the Triquetra and the Master of the Sea who debuted in Trinity: Power of Three. Being the Master of the Sea, he has unlimited control of the Sea and all who inhabit it- including temporary mind control over fishes, shooting fierce waves of water and surfing/running on the sea. He can also manipulate ice. Background TBA Abilities As the latest Master of the Sea, he has unlimited control over everything to do with the concept of the Sea- this includes controlling fishes, sharks and other creatures that commonly reside in the Sea. He can blast fierce waves of water and can surf/run on the water. He can also use other water-related powers and abilities, such as ice manipulation. He can freeze water as he walks over it, as well as using ice in combat. He has an immunity to the cold, no matter where he is or how cold it is, his body has the same temperature. He can also use a unique technique called Hydromancy, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by looking at water to see vivid visions or predictions. Description He is a fifteen-year old boy who has sea-blue eyes and has dark brown hair, which is covered with his blue Chullo hat with a white bobble on the top. Dressed with a mini blue Poncho with white ends, wearing a black scarf rapped around his neck on top of it, accompanied with an amulet as well. He also wears black fingerless gloves. He's wearing light brown shorts, with blue winter pants underneath, and dark brown snow boats. Personality Cautious and timid, Myles Reed is the attentive and quiet Master of the Sea, and the youngest member of the Triquetra. He is more logic-oriented than the other Masters, which makes it hard for him to step out of his comfort zone. While not as courageous as the girls, he isn't any less willing to help. Due to being adopted and taken away from Cerulands to World Centre, he can't connect as well spiritually to the sea, which hinders his ability to control his powers. Therefore, he feels somewhat inferior to the Oya and Terah because he can't use his powers as well as them and that, although he always puts one hundred percent effort into it, he'll never be as good as them and will always be the weakest link. Gallery Myles Re-Do.png|His original artwork by NanoPower512 Myles 3.png|An updated version of his original artwork. Trivia *Myles Reed's background, of being born in Ceruland yet adopted and moved to the World Centre which hindered his ability to connect spiritually to the Sea and therefore caused him to struggle to use his powers compared to Oya and Terah, came from the creators fear that his powers were far more overpowered and varied than the other two's powers. **This was also done to explain his nervous and self-concious nature, because if he was in fact the strongest, it wouldn't make sense why he was so self-conscious. *He is the creator's favourite character in the Trinity series as of now, due to his design, personality and powers. *He was actually originally going to be the Master of the Land (under the name Myles Clayborne) with Terah Redstone as the Master of the Sea (under a completely different name, as Belle Reed) but this was changed as it felt it didn't suit him **Although he adopted Belle Reed's last name and kept his first, Belle Reed didn't adopt Clayborne as her last name and became Terah Redstone, completely different from her original. *His last name, Reed, are a reference to reeds, plants commonly found in wetlands. Category:Males Category:Nano's Characters